1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for supporting workpieces. The invention relates more particularly to auxiliary means for extending the usefulness of such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workpiece supporting devices are known for engaging and supporting a workpiece during working operations. A device generally comprises a vise having a pair of jaw members and means for adjusting the spacing between the jaw members for gripping and releasing a workpiece. Jaw members are generally adapted to grip a workpiece with substantial force and accordingly they are relatively bulky and can grip with facility only those workpieces which can be readily handled.
At times it is desirable to perform working operations on workpieces which cannot be readily handled with facility by the gripping jaws of a vise. For example, it is desirable at times to grip relatively small sized articles during working operations such as pin sized articles. It becomes inconvenient and time consuming to position and grip such articles in the relatively large size jaw members. In addition, the relative size of the jaw members and the article will limit to a large extent the accessibility of tools to the article without repeated time consuming repositioning. It is also desirable at times to perform a working operation on one or more workpieces which are to be supported simultaneously at a plurality of different locations, as for example, supporting two or more articles such as electrical wires, which are to be soldered. The jaw members of a vise are useful to this extent only when the different support locations lie in a same plane of the gripping faces of the jaw members.
The support of different workpieces is enhanced by the use of an adjustable device capable of supporting a large range of workpiece sizes and configurations. One such device described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,087, 3,841,619 and 4,076,229 to Arnold Hickman and which are assigned to the Assignee of this invention provides for variation of angularity between a pair of gripping members. The gripping range of this device is increased by the use of swivel pegs which are rotably mounted to the gripping members and which are adapted to receive and engage a workpiece. While the range of this device is thus enhanced, the arrangement is not adapted to support relatively small workpiece articles or to support workpieces at a plurality of different locations.
In general, while a vise is found to be substantially inconvenient as a support means for supporting relatively small articles or for supporting workpieces at a plurality of different locations, it may be uneconomical to provide a separate jig or fixture solely for supporting these types of workpieces. It would be beneficial to provide a vise or other workpiece supporting device capable of satisfying these various needs.